bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
Galaxy
The galaxy is vast, but on a whole still uncharted. It is separated into quadrants and sectors. The galaxy has no confirmed name, but it is safe to say that it is not the Milky Way.In the Playstation 3 game Toy Story 3: The Video Game, Zurg built a transpatial warp to have his fleet invade our galaxy. Quadrants The term "quadrant" suggests that the galaxy is split into four segments; however, they don't seem to exclusively follow the Greek alphabet for categorization. There are more than four named quadrants, though it is possible some of these names are nicknames for the others. Beta Quadrant Mentioned in "The Adventure Begins", this quadrant was targeted with Zurg's mind control machine, implying that at least some planets in this quadrant are part of the Galactic Alliance. Gamma Quadrant The Gamma Quadrant is the most explored, housing Capital Planet and the headquarters of the Galactic Alliance. Delta Quadrant This quadrant was mentioned in "Lost in Time". Zeta Quadrant The Evil Emperor Zurg's base of operations is situated in the Zeta Quadrant and is for the most part unexplored besides by his forces. Omega Quadrant Torque committed a series of robberies on cargo freighters here. There is also a wormhole located here for people to travel to places such as Tradeworld quickly, though after the wormhole closes it takes time for the next one to come."Bunzel Fever" Outback Quadrant This quadrant was mentioned in "The Main Event". Sectors It is once mentioned in "The Torque Armada" that there are at least fifty sectors. It is not certain whether these sectors are all in one quadrant or spread out throughout the galaxy. The following are the names of known sectors. Kavhopi Sector Mentioned in "The Beasts of Karn". This was where Booster had been taken captive and hunted by a band of three hunters at an abandoned and unnamed space station."The Beasts of Karn" Sector 6 In "Stress Test", it is said that Rhizome is located in this sector. Star Systems Kataran Nebula Under construction Pelegar System Mentioned in "The Planet Destroyer". This is where Zurg kept his Planet Destroyer, with which he transported Tradeworld and Tangea to another dimension, causing everyone to think that they had been destroyed. Planets and Moons Balzat 4 Mentioned in "Good Ol' Buzz". Apparently, Buzz had recently bought a condo there, but it promised a future infestation of salt rats that "hide in the trees and bite hard". Bathyos An aquatic planet inhabited by peaceful water-dwelling people with the exception of some air-breathing offworlders who live in a dome colony. Beta Bayou Details unknown - however, one of the illegal hunters in "The Beasts of Karn" hailed from this world. Binipinardia A rocky planetoid, Binipinardia served as a sort of storage vault for a gas capable of 'devolving' beings. Canis Lunis This rocky and inhospitable planet, seen in "Wirewolf", hosted a research facility studying the planet's radioactive moon. Capital Planet The headquarters of the Galactic Alliance, this M class planet also supports Star Command HQ. Carni-World An amusement park world, this planet was where the Clone Rangers went to celebrate after defeating Team Lightyear. Flamar Under construction. Gargantia A habitable planet of beings no more than a few inches tall, who have recently joined the Galactic Alliance. Iceworld Under construction. Jo-Ad An agricultural planet inhabited by large, red-skinned bipedal sentients, of which Booster Munchapper is an example, that serves as the 'breadbasket of the galaxy'. Karn A jungle planet (possibly in a closer orbit to its sun than most) inhabited by ferocious carnivorous beasts. A popular source for black market animal pelts and hunting expeditions. Mahambas VI A habitable planet, exclusively designed for the purpose of entertaining vacationers and separating them from their money as efficiently and pleasantly as possible. Olur 5 In "Millennial Bugs", Zurg used this planet to store the Millennial Bug nests and eventually hatch them. PC-7 This is the galaxy's newest prison planetoid, where many dangerous criminals are held after being apprehended. Planet of the LGMs A harmonious planet inhabited by the Little Green Men. The real name of their planet was shown as Œzạ£▪◊βGæ!. It is also the home of the LGMs' Uni-Mind. Planet X A desert planet of unknown location, housing a plethora of ancient ruins. It was a popular digsite for LGMs until they awoke Natron from his entombed sleep. Planet Z A habitable planet which possibly orbits a red giant (inferred from the dark skies and reddish tinted light), and serves as the headquarters for Zurg's evil empire. Porcelon Details of this planet are unknown, though it is known that the inhabitants resemble toilets. Raenok The homeworld of the Raenoks, this dark and over-industrialized planet boasts some of the most secure prisons in the galaxy. Rexon V Under construction. Roswell A low-tech habitable planet (c. 1940s/50s inspired technology) in a previously uncharted region of space. Rhizome A vegetation planet inhabited by peaceful vegetation-loving people who developed an impressive array of biologically engineered technology. San de Soleil A habitable resort moon which seemed to be a popular vacation destination. It was destroyed in "Speed Trap". Sentilla VI A thunderstorm planet with lava rivers. Seeta 2 Mentioned in "Millennial Bugs". A creature called the fuzzy trill, now extinct, used to be from this planet. Sitka VII Under construction. Shragarak Under construction. Tangea A lush and vibrant paradise planet inhabited by two species, both of which have advanced mental powers and tend to keep to themselves. Tradeworld A notorious hive of scum, villainy, and black market trading. Often a starting point for Team Lightyear's missions. Verdentia Verdentia is, according to Buzz Lightyear, a peaceful planet. This planet was in danger of being destroyed by a large comet in the episode "Haunted Moon". Zenway 9 Nothing is truly known about this snow-covered planet, but Team Lightyear once fought off Zurg's Hornets here in Clone Rangers. Asteroid Belts *Hampton's Ring *Orion Beltway *Tanker Alley Space Stations :Main category: Space Stations *Cosmo's Cosmic Diner *North Polaris *Star Command *Luma 9 Maps As far as the staff of this wiki knows, there are no existent maps for the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command galaxy. Trivia Under construction. References Category:Locations